It is well known to employ collector receptacles or containers to collect spillage about the inlet pipe or riser of a storage tank. Arrangements are provided in the prior art for selectively permitting the spillage to flow into the tank through one or more valved passages in the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,330, issued Sep. 29, 1987, discloses such an arrangement.
Occasionally, the containers or buckets do not have sufficient capacity to accommodate a large spill. Furthermore, some prior art spill collection devices are also difficult to manually access.